Child of Fate (Part 1)
by Yamato795
Summary: Set years after 02...Izzy gets a strange e-mail...Matt moves back to Odiba and brings a surprise for the group...and a new evil is about to strike...


(Okay this story is set years after Season 02, and Matt has become a big rock start after college when his band split up. For the past few years he has been touring the world, and he has barley been able to keep in touch with the other Digidestined. Everyone but him stayed in Odiba after college, and it's getting close to August 1st)

****

The child of Fate (Part one)

Koushiro Izumi was checking his e-mail after he had finished all the things his secretary had planned for him that day when he stumbled upon it. Being the richest man in the world meant you got a lot of e-mails, but one stood out. It was from a familiar server, and he hadn't seen it in a long time, but he still recognized it easily. His hand was shaking as he opened it slowly, his eyes wide.

A familiar animated figure was on the screen making him gasp. It moved as if it were looking it over, and the red headed young man was absolutely frozen as it did, and then he wanted to scream. Gennai still looked the same after all these years, and through the e-mail he was staring at him for the next few minutes. Then he grinned at him with that wrinkled face. " My, you've grown, Koushiro. "

" Gennai? Is that really you? ", the billionaire stammered after a moment, his dark eyes following the old man's image across the screen. " Why are you e-mailing me now? Is there some problem in the digital world that you need us for again? I thought after you made Ken, Yolei, Davis and Cody Digidestined that you didn't need us anymore. And I thought you only needed kids for this stuff. "

" I found a prophecy that you'll be needed. If you don't figure out what it means, and soon, I'm afraid that your world may be in great danger. ", the Digital Guardian replied after a moment, and then suddenly a file name appeared in front of him, and Izzy was almost tempted to immediately delete it, but if it was important he knew he couldn't. Suddenly, Gennai disappeared, leaving him with a strange document on the screen of his labtop in his office. His hands were shaking.

' _A prophecy? After all this time? What could it be about? _', Koushiro thought to himself as he clicked on the file name and let it open. After a moment, he was scanning over a strange piece of writing. ' _Why do I have a bad feeling about this? _'

~ When the darkness invades the realm of the humans, Friendship will return to it's home and all will seem fine. He brings a surprise for all of the chosen ones, but the surprises to come are for him. Fate has chosen a child, and that child must stand alone against forbidden love, and against evil, and to save, Fate must lose. ~

" What could it mean? ", he asked himself as moved towards the phone resting on it's hook. His finger instinctively dialed the Kamiya's phone number. After Tai had gotten married to Sora, the two young men had kept in touch and grown closer. Good thing, because Izzy was sure that they'd need each other now more than ever. " Uh, hi, Tai, it's me. You're not gonna believe this, but after all the years, we've got a major problem. Even I don't know what's gonna happen…. "

" What do you mean, Izzy? ", Tai asked nervously.

* * *

(The next day….)

****

She looked out the window of the airport, seeing the city of Odiba for the first time in her life. Her green eyes went wide and she pulled her small leather backpack on and headed for the exit. She couldn't wait to get out and into the city. Growing up in America had been nice, but her father had always talked about Japan and how wonderful it had always been. As soon as she was cleared, her father had instructed her to go to the Izumi Inn near his old apartment building. That's what she knew she _should_ do, but she wanted to head straight to the mall and explore all around the huge city. So, maybe she'd check into the hotel later. 

Everything seemed so big in the cab ride into town. The driver laughed at the young girl as she got out, quickly paid him, and ran into the largest mall in town. All around her were people shouting, and laughing, and running for all the good sales that seemed to be everywhere. Her blonde hair, still high in it's ponytail, was swinging as she hurried around, and found a clothing store. Temptation was too much, and she headed inside, buying a small orange dress that went well with her white knee high boots, and white backpack. After maybe an hour, she finally left the huge mall, and headed down the sidewalk towards the Izumi Inn, but something made her turn in the opposite direction and head towards the sound of a scream.

' _What could possibly be going on? _', she thought as she headed towards what looked like a connivance store just down the block. She saw this guy dressed in black get thrown out of the window of the place. Then this huge blue creature with a V on it's chest, gray wings, and a blade coming from it's forehead came out with a man sitting on it's shoulder. He wasn't bad looking with a muscular build, spiky short brown hair, and wearing a white muscle shirt with an orange button down T-shirt and deep blue jeans. He seemed very determined for how young he seemed.

" No one robs this place with me around, dude! My wife would kill me if I let punks like you rob our store! ", he shouted down at the terrified guy in black. It was apparent then that he had tried to steal from the brunette and the monster. She then remembered the creature's name, and started to walk closer to them.

" We'll see about… ", the man in black retorted as he reached for the gun he'd dropped on the ground. The large monster's foot went crashing down upon the metal object and smashed it to pieces within seconds. It then grinned down at him, and its teeth were like the fangs of a vampire making the man scream.

" Don't you dare come back! ", the brunette man yelled after the thief, who took off running down the sidewalk in the opposite direction. 

Her green eyes were wide and excited as she got to just about ten feet away from him, and she had already changed into her dress, so she no longer would look American to people. She shook her head in disbelief. " Wow, ExVeemon! "

The creature and the man looked at each other in utter shock. How could this mysterious girl know what he was? And just who was she? The young man jumped down off his companion's shoulder and approached her, letting her clearly see that his eyes were a mischievous brown. He walked right up to her.

" My name it Davis Motimiya. And I have no idea who _you_ are. ", he told her, eyeing her up and down curiously. " But the real question I have for you is, how in the world could you possibly know about ExVeemon? "

* * *

He got off the plane and for once was not mobbed by a crowd of fans. It had been a good idea to get out of the super star business when he had, and an even better idea to move back home. His blue eyes scanned the faces around the airport as his bodyguard, Richard Tomilson, grabbed one of the airport employees to get a cart for all of Matt's luggage. They started down the hall, only to be stopped by someone calling out, " Matt! Matt, we're over here! Matt, wait up! "

He turned to see a pretty large group headed for them. One had a huge mop of brown hair and was holding onto a woman with red hair. With them were other familiar faces, and the first one to get a hug from to rock star was a young blonde. 

" TK! ", Yamato said happily. He hadn't seen his brother since the younger man had gotten married to Kari over two years ago. " Man, it's been way to long since I've seen any of you! How are you guys? What did I miss? "

" Our wedding. ", Joe retorted, his arm around Mimi's waist.

" And guess who's pregnant? ", Tai snickered.

His blue eyes went wide as his jaw dropped. He looked down at the woman at his best friend's side. " Not you, Sora! You let Tai get you pregnant? "

" Not me, Matt. Yolei is pregnant. I'm sure in one of his e-mails Izzy did remember to tell you that Davis and Yolei got married, right? ", the former bearer of Love giggled, shaking her head. " But who's your friend? "

" Oh, sorry. Guys, this is Richard, Richard Tomilson. He's the best bodyguard in the world. I can't even tell you guys how many times this dud has saved my life. ", the blonde rock star remarked gesturing to his companion. " And, Richard, this is my brother, TK, and his wife Kari. Tai is my best friend, and that's his wife, Sora. Mimi is the babe clinging to the doctor with glasses named Joe, and Izzy is the guy yet to complain about being rich and famous. "

" You mean this Izzy guy is the one who bought out Bill Gates? ", Richard remarked with his eyes wide. He shook hands with the red head, still astonished.

" At the age of seventeen, yeah. ", Koushiro nodded with a smile.

" Matt, we have way too much to catch up on. ", Mimi commented, and that's when the airport employees showed up with the super star's bags. She saw that they seemed to be way too much for just one person. " Matt, you pack like me. You can't possibly need all of that stuff for your new place! "

" Actually, Mimi, only half of it is really mine. And no, none of it is Richard's cause as of today, he and I are retiring. I got a new contract and I have to let him go, right, Rich? ", Yamato implied, turning to the red headed bodyguard. They shook hands with soft smiles. " I'm sure gonna miss you watching my back, man. "

" Hey, you're a tough guy. ", Richard insisted as he then began to leave.

" Okay, then, if they're not yours, or his, then whose are they? ", Tai demanded impatiently, hands on his hips. Matt grinned at him as they started to head out of the airport. " Come on, I don't see a ring on that finger of yours, Ishida, so who do those bags belong to? Aren't you going to tell us? "

" Actually, it's a surprise for you guys. ", the former bearer of Friendship stated over his shoulder. " Can we, make a stop at the Izumi Inn near my old place? It's where I'll be staying for a while and I want to drop off my stuff. "

His first sentence rung in Izzy's head as they got a couple cabs to rake them all to the fancy hotel, one of many that the billionaire had built in Tokyo. It was from the prophecy that he, Joe, Tai, Sora, and Cody had discussed yesterday after they had discovered that Matt was moving back home. ' _Friendship will return home and all will seem fine. He brings a surprise for al of the chosen ones, but all the surprises to come are for him. Is that what Gennai meant? Matt was the Guardian of Friendship first, and was the only one to move away, but what about the darkness that was supposed to invade our realm? And what surprises are waiting for Matt? _'

" I'm gonna call Davis and Yolei to meet us there. Their shop isn't too far away from the Izumi Inn anyway. ", Kari announced as she pulled out a small pink cell phone. " Hope one of them is home right about now. "

* * *

Because people down the street were screaming, ExVeemon dedigievolved back to DemiVeemon and hopped up onto Davis's shoulder, and then scrambled onto the top of his human's head. The brunette young man was still waiting for a reply from the girl in front of him, who seemed to know his digimon. " Look, I don't know who you are, but how do you know about ExVeemon? "

" Because my father told me about him. ", the blonde girl told him. There was suddenly a beeping from her mini backpack and she opened it up to take out a beeper. After a glance at the screen, she started to head in the opposite direction, leaving him standing there. " If you want a better explanation, come with me. My dad should be at the hotel in a few minutes and I have to beat him there! "

Questions racing through his mind, the former bearer of Courage and Friendship hurried after her, anxious to know what she was talking about. They were at the Izumi Inn within mere minutes and she went straight up to a room after someone at the desk handed her a key. Davis was right behind her, with his digital monster riding on top his head and watching out for danger of any kind.

" Look, kid, this better not be some kind of trick cause I don't think you know who it is you're dealing with… ", the young man started, but then the door opened letting Matt Ishida, Joe, Mimi, Kari, TK, Tai, Sora, and Izzy into the hotel room. The blonde rock star was surprised by Davis's presence but he winked at the girl, and then turned back to the group he'd led inside.

" Guys, I'd like you all to meet someone. ", Yamato remarked gesturing to the blonde girl who slowly stepped forward and waved. " I probably should have introduced all of you sooner, but this is my daughter, Crystal, or Crissy for short. "

Their eyes all went wide as they looked the girl over. Davis smacked himself in the forehead. " DUH! _That's_ how she knew about ExVeemon! "

" Matt, how come you never told us? Were you even married? ", TK demanded his eyes about to pop out of his head. " I know you were busy, but too busy, but too busy to call up and say 'hey I just had my first kid!'? "

" It's complicated, TK. ", Matt said, a little too quietly.

Crissy stepped forward, looking each of the adults before her over once or twice. " Let's see, you're TK. And that's my Aunt Kari, right? Then the guy with big hair so _has_ to be Tai, and next to him is Sora. Joe's the guy with glasses, and next t him has to be the famous fashion designer, Mimi Tachikawa. And then, who doesn't know Koushiro Izumi, the richest man on earth? "

" Talk about us much, Matt? ", Tai laughed. " We didn't even have to introduce ourselves to your daughter! Who we didn't know you had! "

" Look, I never could figure out the right way to tell you guys, so please, let's talk about it later. I just sent Crissy ahead of me so she could see the sights before I got here to introduce her to you guys. ", the blonde young man replied. " How about we call up the whole group and have dinner together tonight? I'll buy. "

" Are you gonna hate the check then. _All _of the group? ", Joe commented.

" It's fine, trust me. Is that Italian place on Main street still up? I haven't been there in so long and I miss the food. How about there at eight? ", Matt questioned, pulling in the cart with his daughter's and his own suitcases on it.

" Sounds great, Matt. That'll give you and Crissy time to unpack a little. ", Kari nodded in agreement. " And then you can tell us everything. "

" Sure. ", Matt insisted, nodding back.

* * *

It had been a long time since all of the Digidestined had gotten together, and it was even stranger for Crissy, who didn't really know anyone. The whole group brought their in-training digimon, and Matt was reunited with Tsunomon, who had spent the last few years with TK, because Matt had felt his brother could take better care of the small digimon. The small creature was happy to met Crissy.

They sat around the table when the music began to play. Davis was a little tipsy from his last drink, and asked his wife if she wanted to dance with him across the room on the crowded dance floor. Izzy, trying to be polite, offered Crissy his hand after he walked over to the side of her table grinning.

" May I have the honor of the first dance, young lady? ", he said, and it made Tai giggle at the sound of it. The blonde young girl looked over at her father, and he gave her an encouraging nod to go ahead. Izzy was grinning when he led her to the dance floor. Matt was happy that they were making her feel like family.

" Okay, Matt, explanation time. How'd ya get a kid while you were on tour for so long? ", Sora remarked after letting the rock star watch Koushiro and Izzy dance for a minute or two. " What happened while you were seeing the world? "

" About twelve years ago, I was staying in New York to work on some movie that my agent got me into. I met one of the small time female actors, and she ended up showing me around because I'd be staying for close to a year. We got involved, and after about three months, she was pregnant, and I was in love. I asked her to marry me a little before Crystal was born. ", Yamato started, sighing a little. There was remembrance in his blue eyes. " We eloped so the press wouldn't find out, and then she had Crissy. It was getting time for me to either move on, or decide if I wanted a family, and she ended up making the decision for me. She got a call from Hollywood, and they wanted her to star in some new movies they were making. At the same time, I found out she'd been fooling around with one of the cameramen at the studio after our baby was born. I gave her what she deserved after I filled out the divorce papers. She got nothing from me, and I got full custody of Crissy because I had the proof to show she'd been m wife and cheating on me. "

" She didn't want the bad press before her big break, huh? ", Cody summed up as he took a drink of his soda. The young man had grown up a lot over the years, now as tall as Joe and built well from teaching Kendo in a well know school.

" I'm sorry we pried, Matt. ", Tai said, feeling guilty.

" Don't be, I wanted to tell you guys. Besides, I've missed everything here so much that I thought Crissy and I should live here, away from my stardom and have a normal life. Well, as normal as living here can get. ", Matt assured him, winking over at Tsunomon. " I was sure she'd love all of you guys. "

" She seems to be having fun with Izzy. ", Joe observed, looking across the room at the pair. Crissy was getting swung around gently by the red headed billionaire, and they were both laughing with huge smiles on their faces.

" Yup. It's good to be back. ", Matt sighed happily as he leaned back in his chair, taking a big drink from his wineglass. " Oh! I forgot to mention, there's something very special about Crissy. Her birthday is August first. "

" You're kidding. That's the day we original Digidestined were transported to the digital world for the first time! ", TK gasped, laughing a bit. " That's the end of the week now, isn't it? And wasn't Izzy planning a big party for at his mansion? Hey, maybe we could turn that party into a birthday bash. How old is Crissy gonna be anyway, Matt? She looks like she has to be a teenager by now! "

" She's gonna be thirteen actually. ", Matt told him.

" This is gonna be great! Maybe Izzy will let Yolei and me decorate! ", Mimi exclaimed happily, looking at her long time friends who was sipping her soda.

" That would be great! ", Yolei agreed.

" Whoa, let's ask Izzy first. ", Tai implied, taking a breadstick from the basket at the center of the table. " I mean, it's his mansion, his money, and his party after all. We'd need his permission before we plan anything like that. "

Across the room, Crissy was breathless by the time the third song ended. She was having a great time dancing with Izzy. Matt had said she should just call the al her uncles and aunts because they were pretty much family, so she was happy he was being so nice to her. But now she was about to collapse she was so dizzy. Koushiro seemed to notice as the next song started up on stage.

" Do you need to sit down? ", he asked her, holding her up.

" No, I'm okay. I'm gonna head to the ladies' room real quick. ", Crystal replied, stumbling across the dance floor and over to the small hallway where the restrooms were located. She shook her head and went inside. Minutes later, the young girl was heading back to the dance floor when she heard a voice behind her.

" Cry-stal…. Cry-stal…. ", the voice rasped, low and barely heard. She whipped around and saw that there was no one there. Shrugging to herself, Crissy headed back to meet Izzy near the stage for the next dance.

* * *

The dark haired boy laughed as he crossed his arms over his chest. She was finally here, in Japan. Finally, they could begin the take over of Tokyo that Myotismon couldn't accomplish. A sneer crossed his face, and then she was gone.

To be continued: 

( ~ **ahem ~ in best narrator's voice **Who was that mysterious figure in the restaurant? What does he want with Crissy and the Digidestined? What does the prophecy Gennai sent Izzy really mean? Find out in the next part, if I'm convinced to even write it. _HINT, HINT, HINT! Please review! I need to know if this was any good! _) 


End file.
